What is it about her?
by WakeUpSmithy
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks the Ravenclaw is an annoying stuck up brat, until he gets to know her... And before he knows it he's in love. DracoxOC also includes extra OC who's important to the story! :   I suck at summaries :D
1. 1 An Annoyance

**A/N- Wow I've finally started typing this up; I'm going to post as and when I feel like it, because I actually have to finish writing the story still :$. Don't worry i have a plot though! w. I've been working on writing this for a couple of weeks now(or months! D:), but have had the idea in my head for over 9000 years.**

**This story is a dracoXoc, and also involves an OC called Ashleigh; who is basically based on my best friend Ashleigh {A.k.a Lovehabits}; Because I love her more than \_O_/ this much. (: It's based in the fifth year of Hogwarts. Pre-Umbridge takes over tiems. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the majority of the characters except Ebony and Ashleigh. That's right Lovehabits, I own you ;) **

**IF I DID OWN HARRY POTTER THEN LOTS OF CERTAIN CHARACTERS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND ID BE LIVING ON THE MOON :D**

**

* * *

**

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room, cursing as many swears known to wizard as he could under his breath. Quite loudly, he plopped himself down on a sofa in front of the warm fire, between Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Malfoy?" Asked Ashleigh, who was quite comfortably propped against a cushion, finishing some last minute potions homework. The girl had jet black hair; which shone blue in the sunlight, and hazel eyes that sparkled in the light of the fire.

"Say that one more time-" He warned, as she sat giggling.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Pansy chipped in.

"Got tripped up in the hallway, by that stupid Ebony." He huffed.

"What's so annoying about that?" Mumbled Crabbe, afraid he was going to get snapped at.

"Because; it happened in front of a bunch of Gryffindor first years, who are no going to be laughing at me for _ages_!" He put emphasis on the latter.

"Don't see what's funny about that." Pansy muttered.

"I fell on top of her!" He almost screamed, causing a few heads to turn towards him.

"Oh! I can see the funny side of that." Ashleigh giggled again.

"Don't push it Ashleigh!" She ignored him and carried on sniggering.

"I'm off to bed. I don't think I can spend much longer with an angsty Draco." She said, waiting for Pansy to help pull her up from the chair.

"Me too." Pansy said, taking Ashleigh's queue, to stand up and offer her a hand. "Oooph, can't you get up by yourself in the future you lazy lump?"

"Haha, not really" The two girls giggled as they walked off, disappearing up a staircase with a marble looking consistency.

Crabbe sighed, shoving some sweets in his mouth that he'd picked up off the coffee table.

"You are such a pig!" Draco said in disgust, standing up in the process. Without another word he walked away to his dorm, leaving Crabbe alone with his sweets.

* * *

**Nothing extremely special, just an insight to the story tbh, but Chapter two is going up as well just to push the story off as a little more interesting ^_^**


	2. 2 Ebony Clearwater

**A/N- Hello again, for the second time... today? :D Anyways lalala Second chapter, more story this time, less of a scene setter. so enjoy :DDDD **

* * *

Draco woke up, sunlight filtering through the green curtains drawn around his four poster bed, and stretched, yawning. Slowly he opened the curtains- squinting at the light, and began to get out of bed. Draco began to dress himself, still yawning and then traipsed down the stairs where he met a very hyperactive Pansy, and grumpy Ashleigh, who didn't do mornings.

"Where's Vincent and Greg?" Pansy chirped cheerily, whilst Ashleigh just stood yawning, pulling her cloak closer around her shoulders.

"Sleeping still, who cares about the fat lumps, let's just go." He said, already heading for the common room's stone entrance.

The three of them walked through the dungeons, up a flight of stairs and through the entrance hall into the great hall, where they could hear the chatter of dozens of kids ploughing through their breakfasts. They sat down at the Slytherin table, and began to eat, devouring as much as they could. Draco wasn't usually like this; but he was nervous- their next lesson was herbology and they were with the Ravenclaws. That meant he'd see Ebony, and her nuthead of a best friend Loony Lovegood.

"Something wrong?" Ashleigh asked, now much more awake, after a bowl of wizard-o's.

"Nah, I'm fine." He lied through his teeth. Ashleigh shrugged to Pansy, before getting up, as their first lesson was about to start.

The three were now in the greenhouses, along with the rest of the fifth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

"Right class!" Professor Sprout began enthusiastically. "Today we will be re-visiting some topics from previous years, to see what you remember."

The kids all began to moan in unison.

"Now, now. I know this must seem very dull, but it has to be done." The class fell silent, and began to listen out for the first task. "I'd like you all to pair up with the person to the left of you, and see what you remember about Mandrakes." She said sternly.

Draco looked around, groaning. He was standing next to the Ravenclaw whose robes he'd tripped over yesterday. Her name was Ebony Clearwater. Now the reason why he'd tripped over her robes was because they were slightly too long for her. She had grown out of her old ones and her mother couldn't afford new ones. So she was wearing a hand-me-down from her older brother, luke. The girl had long-ish ebony black hair, thus explaining her name, and a shock of bright blue in the fringe. She had eyes that were a slightly lighter shade of blue than her hair, that shimmered like rippling water. **(A/n- sorry was that slightly too mary-suey? D:)**

The two of them stood in an awkward silence for a moment, slightly fidgeting and looking in different directions. At that moment Professor Sprout stopped next to them.

"Come on Malfoy! Clearwater! I want to hear more chat from you!" She said, before setting off on her lap around the greenhouse again.

"Umm, about yesterday.. I really didn't mean to trip you up…" She mumbled shyly.

"Whatever. Maybe you should have someone pin your robes up so that you can actually walk in them." He snapped at her, causing her to recoil. She went bright red.

"W-we don't have the m-money to do that…" She mumbled again.

"Oh." He said looking down at his feet. Before either could say anything else Professor Sprout called for silence.

"Right, what can you tell me about mandrakes?" She asked, waiting for people to raise their hands and answer. Ebony's hand shot up, and Professor Sprout called on her.

"The scream is fatal to anyone that hears it, depending on the mandrakes age, the effects could be death or loss of conciousness. " She explained.

"Well done! 5 points to Ravenclaw." Ebony smiled shyly, as all he Slytherins turned to look at her. They hadn't been with the Ravenclaws before, and were waiting to see who Hermione Granger's rival would be.

Luna smiled sweetly towards Ebony, as if to say 'don't let them get you down.' Draco couldn't believe it. This girl was so shy, and then she goes all cocky and confident because she's so clever. The rest of the lesson carried on like this until she'd earned over 30 points for Ravenclaw.

Ashleigh entered the common room, sitting down opposite Draco and Pansy as usual.

"Wassup?" She asked.

"Ahh Draco's being angsty again." Pansy giggled, and Ashleigh couldn't help but laugh too.

"You've been acting really strange. Spit it out Malfoy!" Ashleigh demanded.

"That Ebony Clearwater!" Ashleigh's face fell into a: 'oh here we go again' sort of look.

"She's so cocky, the stupid little know it all!"

"You know you're contradicting yourself when you say stupid and know it all!"

"For Pete's sake not you as well Ashleigh!" The two girls burst out laughing.

"Sheesh Draco stop stressing yourself over this Ebony, you're not going to get anywhere!" Pansy said, hitting him playfully.

"Whatever. And don't hit me!" He growled.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading guys! :D **

**10,000,000,000,000,000,000 Cookies to whoever bothers to review! :D And 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 cookies is a lot! :D **

**Should be uploading chapturr three soon, so look forward to it! =.= Or else... :D **


	3. 3 Don't Go To Hogsmeade Alone

**A/N- never actually thought I'd get round to updating this so quickly, but here it is! :D Think i've got about 16 or so more chapters to come, but they're not very long, so don't expect a back breaking essay :3. **

**Anyways, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ebony got out of bed, dressing herself casually in a pair or turquoise jeans and a black top. She wore a lot of blue and black; they were her favourite colours. The school was going to Hogsmeade today, but Ebony couldn't go with Luna, as Luna said she had a lot of homework to catch up on.

Ebony headed to the entrance hall, where they were lining up to leave, and she joined the queue. Most kids were in jeans/leggings and a hoody, as it was chilly; but Ebony didn't feel the need to wear one as she liked the cold.

Filch ticked their names of one by one and they were allowed out into the grounds towards the gates, where they were getting on the 'self-drawn' carriages. Ebony could see the thestrals, having witnessed her father passing from cancer. Her mum had a hard time earning money and supporting the family as she only worked as a maid at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hogsmeade was beautiful, remote and quiet in the middle of a forest; no one could ever find the wizarding folk here. All was silent other than the odd bird's song and a chattering group of teenagers visiting from Hogwarts. Ebony stretched, jumping off the carriage, already heading towards her favourite shop: Honeydukes.

Swiftly she walked inside, embracing the warmth of the shop. She had never seen or smelt anything sweeter than Honeydukes, the shop always felt so welcoming. Ebony could spend hours on end looking at the sweets, but she had limited time, and the shop was starting to get packed with kids. She walked straight over to one of the shelves on the far side of the shop, picking out all her favourites. Once it seemed like she had more than enough food she piled it on the counter, dishing out a few coins. The lady behind the counter smiled warmly at her and shoved the sweets into a paper bag.

Ebony left the shop, content with the sweets she could save for the weeks to come. She walked straight into something hard, falling to the ground and scraping her arms. "Owww." She moaned.

She automatically looked up, for the source of the object she'd tripped over. There was nothing there, but a gang of 5 people laughing at her. That's funny she thought. She must've tripped over something…

The group was still laughing at her, beginning to mock the shy, terrified look on her face.

"What's the matter Ebony? Can't get up?" One of the two girls in the group almost cackled.

"How could she? The invisible source that tripped her is holding her captive!" One of the others shouted. Ebony looked up, trying to identify their faces. It was a group of Slytherins, from her year group, but none of which she personally recognised.

"Whas'a matter nerd? You going to get up or what?" Another teased.

"Nah she's too chicken Mark! She'll stay there until we get bored." One of the girls replied, forming speech marks with her fingers when she said the word 'bored.'

"That's a shame Ebony." Mark spat her name, "We'll never get bored. We could stay here all day if you like!" They all went into a chorus of laughter. Ebony sat quietly, hoping someone would break them up. She was getting rather uncomfortable and her arms stung like hell.

"Is the poor baby too injured to move?" The other girl teased, looking at Ebony's arms, "Or is she enjoying it? The little emo masochist." They all burst out laughing; Ebony thinking it funny they all knew what masochist meant, but also fuming at the fact they'd called her emo.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you." She mumbled.

"What's that? Can't hear ya!" The un-named boy said.

"I believe she said she's perfectly fine." Came a new voice; out of nowhere. Ebony could swear she'd heard this voice before, she just couldn't pin it to a face.

"Oh come off it Draco; we're just having a bit of fun." The first girl giggled.

Draco Malfoy; of course! She knew she'd heard his droning tone somewhere.

"I'm pretty sure she's not. Sitting down there in the cold. " The pale, blonde boy walked over to Ebony, offering his hand. Hesitantly she took it, and he helped her stand up.

"Owww." Ebony moaned. The wind had hit her arms and they begun to sting even more.

"What did you lot do? Her arms are scratched up badly!" He said, looking sternly at the other girl, who was standing nearest to Ebony.

"Didn't do nothing Draco. She just tripped over her own feet." The girl snarled.

"Usually I'd believe that, but she hasn't got on that ridiculously long robe she usually wears." He replied, his eyes travelling over Ebony's skinny jeans which now had holes in the knees.

"Whatever, we've had our fun, we'll leave now." Mark half snapped, ushering the group into honeydukes.

"Umm. Thank you… Draco." Ebony smiled shyly, looking down at the floor.

"Don't mention it…" Draco was still staring at her.

"You better go to the hospital wing when we go back, those scratches could get infected." He pointed out now focusing on her arms.

"Huh?" Ebony looked at her arms. "Uh oh yeah."

"Well I better go… Crabbe and Goyle are waiting for me. See you around." Draco said and launched off towards the three broomsticks,

"Yeah… see you around.." She said, as if he could still hear her.

Ebony returned to the castle that night with only one thing on her mind. Draco Malfoy.

What possibly about him could she be attracted to exactly? He was a Slytherin! And why had he defended her? She couldn't work it out. It seemed so out of character for him... Was this just a good day for him? Nah it couldn't be.. He seemed like he hated her in Herbology the other day... He surely couldn't think of her as a friend? Besides, she was a half blood. He belonged to one of the families who took pride in their full blood, being one of the only families left with full blood. Sometimes his boasting disgusted her.. Why couldn't he just be humble about it... Heaven knows...

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading; REVIEW PL0X ? :3 **

**Over 9000 cookies for yoo :D**


	4. 4 Ebony's Drawing

**A/N- Ummm… Hehe, sorry it's been like ten million years since I updated this –sweatdrop-, But it's here now xD I did actually finish writing the story in draft, so I don't know why I stopped updating, as I have a few plans for stories to write in the future :3**

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was late evening, around 8ish, and the sun had begun to set, casting the sky in a fiery orange glow. Ebony was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room by the fire, with her best friend Luna.

"So wait, Malfoy stood up the to the group of Slytherins?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I know! That's how confused I was! And to top it off, he said see you around… What do you think he means by that?"

"Ooo. It could mean anything!" She sat down the issue of the quibbler she'd been reading. "Question is, what do you want it to mean?" She asked excitedly.

Ebony sat in thought, chewing the end of the muggle pencil she drew with.

"I'm not sure… I guess I would… Like it to mean that he wants to spend time with me…" Her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Oo, I see blushing! Do you like him?" Ebony picked up the paper she'd started drawing on earlier.

"I haven't known him long enough to like him like that, Luna." She mumbled over the top of her paper. She was holding the paper in front of her face, observing what she'd drawn so far. There were two thestrals, flying over a forest, soaring and gliding, looking happy and free. But Ebony felt the drawing was missing something, and she couldn't quit put her finger on it.

"Maybe you should get to know him! He might like you…" Luna said in that thoughtful way of hers.

"Yeah maybe I should, but I doubt he likes me Luna.."

"You never know! Don't be such a pessimist!" Luna stood up, hugged Ebony, and shot off to their dorm, picking up the quibbler on the way.

Ebony loved Luna, (as a friend of course) once you got past her eccentric manner, she's a really loveable, knowing person. You just had to build her trust. Ebony set the drawing down again, looking around the common room and outside the windows for inspiration. She suddenly had images flashing through her head: The kids teasing her, Draco helping her up, the Hogsmeade village, her friend Luna, the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest. Could she use one of those as inspiration?

Seconds later an idea hit her, and she began sketching the guidelines. She spent hours perfecting it, each curve and line of the human anatomy; she had to get it right. By the time she'd finished the sun had completely set, and all the lighting change startled Ebony as she came back to her senses. She looked down at the drawing; observing the work she'd spent hours on, and smiled contently.

On the thestrals, she'd drawn people. The one nearest to the front of the page had a blonde boy, he was pale and tall, quite the intimidating character. On the other thestral was a girl, with long black hair and blue bangs. ~You've probably already realised that now~ But she had drawn herself and Draco, and she smiled intently at it.

OoOoOoOoO

**Luna was slightly OOC, I didn't mean to do that, but this was a pretty short rushed chapter on my part. **


	5. 5 What is it about her?

**A/N- This is definitely a fast update, I guess I'm trying to get the story completed ASAP so I don't have to worry about it, before starting my new ones.**

**

* * *

**Draco was sitting in his dorm, on the edge of his bed, reading a book. He looked up, noticing the sun had gone down and shut the curtains, lighting a lamp. It must have been later than he'd thought. Draco sat back down on the bed, drawing the 4 poster bed's curtains. He needed some thinking time and he couldn't face getting distracted by one of the others coming in the room.

_Ebony Clearwater… _Pictures flashed through his mind; her shy smile, the sparkling blue eyes. _She isn't even pure blood! What am I thinking? Me like a Ravenclaw? That's the most stupid thing I could ever do! _

He heard the dormitory door open and close, and the thumping of footsteps of either Crabbe or Goyle. _She's an obnoxious snob anyway. She thinks she's really clever or something! I know there are people with more talent than her.. _An image of Hermione Granger popped into his head. _Okay, anyone but her! _

The clomping of footsteps had died away, the room's other recipient must have climbed into bed. _And Ebony… _A mental image of her on the ground in Hogsmeade… _Stop it! Get out of my head! _He was going to end up forcing himself into thinking he liked someone he wouldn't be happy with at this rate… _But who else is there? Ashleigh? No… she's too laidback to be worried about a relationship. Pansy? Akk! She may be a good groupie, but I'd never date her, not even if hell freezes over! _

He needed to get out of here for a little while, to help clear his head and get some clearer air. He opened the curtains to his bed, pulling on a jet black hoody and checked to see how many people were in bed. He counted, 1, 2, 3, and.. 4. The coast was clear, so Draco quietly closed the drapes around his bed and tiptoed out of the dormitory. He peered his head round the opening to the staircase, checking there was no one in the common room to question his actions.

He crept out of the common room, treading up the following corridor as silently as he could; so as to not wake any portraits on the walls. It was pitch black, but he'd done this so many times he knew where he had to go. He detoured out of the dungeons, and began climbing the massive staircase: no aim to where his walk would take him.

Usually he just circled around a floor then headed back to bed. Draco then turned left, entering the first floor through a large archway. The halls showed not a flicker of light, but Draco's eyes were beginning to adjust, allowing a little more insight to where he was going. _I need to eat more carrots…_

Draco pulled his wand out of his hoody pocket, whispering "Lumos", his wand lit up allowing him to see at least 4 or 5 metres ahead. A few portraits complained, but Draco merely hissed for them to shut up. He passed random rooms, none of which seemed to have any glimmer of importance, apart from the odd abandoned locked classroom.

Suddenly he heard footsteps ahead of him, approaching at speed. "Nox." Draco hissed, putting out the light on his wand, as he froze in his tracks. He was horror struck, and didn't know what to do, or where to hide. What if the teacher had their wand lit? He'd be caught straight away! Before he had a chance to make a decision, he felt a strong force hit him and push him back.

"Oww!" A female voice groaned from somewhere in front of him. The voice wasn't very mature, it was probably someone in his year. He decided it'd be safe to light his wand, and so he whispered "Lumos" illuminating the corridor again.

"Oh it's you." Draco muttered, "You had me worried sick! I thought I was gonna get a detention!"

"Sorry! You worried me too! It wasn't like I could tell where you were when you put that light out either.." Came the voice of Ebony Clearwater. For the first time Draco noticed the voice had a sweet ring to it.

"So what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Draco asked, trying to make conversation.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she giggled, rubbing her head where she'd collided with Draco. They were both now sitting on the floor in the middle of the corridor.

"I needed some time to think…" they said in unison.

"Okay, that was creepy." She whispered.

"Only slightly.." He chuckled.

***CRASH***

The noise had come from somewhere near them. Draco guessed it came from one of the classrooms.

"Crap this is not good.." Draco hissed under his breath.

Two bright lights appeared at the end of the corridor, slowly approaching them. There was only one thing to do, they had to hide. Draco jumped to his feet, holding his hand out to Ebony, he pulled her up and yanked her into the nearest room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Quickly, we need to hide!" he whispered.

* * *

**Shoutout to Ashleggg,: it's a pontenitional disaster! ;D**

**I'll **_**probably**_** update this real soon xD, emphasis on the probably. :D**


	6. 6 The Consequence

**A/N- Sorry for not updating, and just sucking in general. To be honest at the moment I'm not particularly pleased with the way this story is going, even though I've already drafted the chapters a long time ago. :S I didn't bother spell checking this as I didn't have much time to write, and I desperately needed to update :') Enjoy-

* * *

**

Draco was wetting himself (Well not literally, that was an exaggeration) he hadn't even noticed his wand was still lit until now, waving It about the room, he searched for a place to hide. Desks, chairs, windows, door, blackboard… wait, another door! That was it. Draco ushered Ebony over to the door, opening it quickly and almost slamming it behind them.

"_that wasn't the best move to make" _He thought to himself.

They found themselves in a tight cupboard, where there was just enough room for the two to shuffle around. All they could do now was wait.

"Nox." Draco put the light out in his wand, startling Ebony. "What?" He hissed, stuffing his wand in his hoody pocket.

"You made me jump!... And I don't like confined spaces… Especially when it's dark!" She hissed back.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Do you want to get caught out of bed?"

"N-no, not r-really.."

"Then be quiet, in case someone comes in the room!"

"Sorry!"

The cupboard fell silent and awkward. The two of them were crammed next to each other, with little room to move, and Ebony felt as though she was going to suffocate. Draco picked up on her heavy breathing, and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He tried to think of a way to comfort her, in hope she'd calm down and it'd be less likely for them to be found. His mind desperately searched for an answer, nothing seeming to be a good way to approach the situation. Suddenly an idea hit him.

He reluctantly stretched his arm out, and placed it round her shoulders. Ebony gasped, looking up at what she though was his face, in confusion. (A/N -It was dark remember xD) After a few awkward seconds had passed, she lay her head on his shoulder, burying her face into his soft hoody. Draco soon felt comfortable, and relaxing he pulled her closer to himself. Ebony's breathing had slowed, and he feared she could sense his heart was now beating a little bit faster than usual from the contact.

Suddenly they heard a door open, and footsteps, signalling the game was nearly over.

"Severus!" A matured female voice filled came from further down the hallway. "Severus?" The two kids pinpointed the voice to Professor McGonagall straight away, but were left trying to work out who this Severus was.

"A moment, Professor… I would like to check this room first." A man's voice called back in a dreary sneer. Draco almost gasped, realising that it was his head of house- Professor Snape.

"Whatever for Severus?" The female voice had gotten closer, and more clear.

"I do believe, there might be someone in there…" He droned, the noise of footsteps approaching the door.

The cupboard door opened slowly, a bright light filtering the small space which caused the kids to squint. Draco immediately tightened his grip on the girls' shoulder, in a nervous tension.

"What on earth are you two doing, wandering about the grounds at night?" The man snarled. Ebony lifted her head up from his shoulder slightly, but kept quiet. Looks like Draco would have to do the talking.

"Professor, I needed to clear my head, and the common room was really hot." He tried sweet talking his way out of it, but he knew he'd be in trouble.

"And, you?" He sent a leering glance at Ebony.

"Pretty s-similar reasons.." she mumbled, thankful that Snape had heard her, so she wouldn't have had to repeat herself.

"And, perhaps, could either one of you explain to me what the crash was?" He leaned in closer to the two, an oily black curtain of hair falling forward around his face.

"Actually Professor-" McGonagall butted in, "I found Peeves in classroom 4, knocking down a bookshelf." She said sternly.

"Very well. But the two of you shall be in detention for wandering about at night, and 30 points shall be taken from Ravenclaw, and-" He hesitated, "Slytherin." Snarling the word reluctantly. "I'll see you both in my classroom at 11:00 sharp on Saturday morning. You will be cleaning up and helping me write my lesson plan." He took a step back. "To bed, both of you." He snapped, watching Draco retreat his arm and the two of them sprint away to their respective houses.

-Saturday 8:40 am-

Ebony jumped out of bed, dressing herself in black shorts, a turquoise tank-top, blue knee high socks and high top black converse. Reluctantly she dragged herself down to the Great Hall and shoved some toast in her mouth.

Yawning, she walked out into the grounds, sitting by the lake under a large pine tree. She stretched herself out, basking in the sun, and set an alarm on her watch so she could drift off to sleep for a little while.

-10:45 am-

A light breeze drifted through the grounds, shaping ripples on the lake's surface. The trees all swayed in unison, appearing to do a strange dance. The sky was a cerulean blue, and not a cloud could be seen. It was very unusual weather. The air was unstirred by the usual laughing and chattering of the kids who were out at Hogsmeade for the day or handing around in one of the many courtyards.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Ebony stirred; waking to the alarm. "hnh.." She groaned, pushing herself up from the ground. She began to head back to the castle enjoying her last moments in the sun.

-10:55 am-

Ebony stood outside Snape's classroom, tapping her foot in anxiety. She heard footsteps approaching her, and looked up. Of course it was Draco, she shouldn't have been surprised to see him. He was dressed in Black knee length shorts, and a white polo t-shirt with the top two buttons undone. His hair was slicked back as usual, and his grey eyes sparkled in the light of the torch brackets that lined the walls.

"Hi." He grinned at her, which was unusual behaviour for Draco Malfoy. Ebony had never seen him in a good mood, especially despite the fact he had a detention when he could be in Hogsmeade.

"Hey." Ebony smiled back at him sweetly, she was starting to feel slightly less nervous around him now, although she did get those occasional butterflies in her tummy still.

"Great weather today isn't it?" He chuckled.

"We have detention and you mention the weather-?" They both began to laugh.

"Why not?"

"Fair enough." They both stopped their laughter. "Do you know when the detention finishes?"

A sly voice came from behind her, "You will leave once you do the appropriate amount of work miss Clearwater." Snape snarled.

"Yes sir." She swallowed a lump in her throat, as Snape led the two of them inside the dimly lit potions room. He sat his desk, ushering the teens to stand in front of him.

"Today you'll start by wiping down the work surfaces and scrubbing the floors. I'll leave you to it for a few hours, but believe me, I WILL know if you've been messing about." He spat, motioning towards a painting on the wall, he passed them both a damp cloth each, a bucket of water and a brush each. "Have fun." He snarled, stalking out of the room leaving them gormless.

"Umm… should we get to work then?" Ebony asked nervously.

"Well the sooner we finish, the sooner we get out."

"I guess so.."

"So I take this side of the room," Draco gestured to the left, "And you take that one?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled, and the two of them began wiping down the desks in an awkward silence. Ebony began to sing a Hey Monday song under breath, just so Draco couldn't make out she was singing, as her voice wasn't all that great.

After 15 minutes the two met in the middle of the room. Draco splashed some water from the bucket at Ebony.

"Haha Hey!" Ebony splashed him back and they both stood laughing.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you." **The portrait called out sternly. Ebony quickly grabbed a brush and began scrubbing on all fours, and Draco copied her.

"I feel like Oliver Twist." He muttered, earning a giggle from Ebony.

They both worked for around 40 minutes, and by the time Draco was done, Ebony had one square metre left. He crept up behind her on all fours, and launched himself at her, tickling her on the ribs. Ebony burst into painful fits of laughter, rolling over and squirming under Malfoy's touch.

"S-Stop it!" She almost yelled, gasping for the breath she'd lost while laughing. He stopped and sat back, so that she was left lying there staring up at the ceiling. "You're evil!" She gasped, sitting up.

"Comes with the dead good looks" He chuckled, winking at her. Ebony burst out laughing, her blue eyes meeting grey ones. Usually his eyes were cold, but today she could see they were warm, as he stared back into her eyes. Ebony couldn't help herself, she leant forward; placing her lips on his.

This took him by surprise, but he kissed her back, placing his hands on either side of her head, gently pulling her closer. A minute or so passed, and the two broke apart to draw in air.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I just couldn't..-"

"Shh, don't worry about it. We should finish scrubbing in case Snape gets back. He sat there for a moment, looking at the wall, feeling a burning where their lips had met.


	7. 7 How Do They Know?

**A/N hehe, I'm updating this one as much as possible because I've got some ideas on some other stories I wanna work on- Enjoy. **

Draco traipsed down the stairs, yawning and tugging the hem of his t-shirt down. He walked through the common room and up to the Great hall, sitting at the Slytherin table between Pansy and Ashleigh.

"Got out the wrong side of bed this morning or something?" Pansy asked, eyeing his scruffy blonde mop.

"MM, tired." He grunted at her.

"That's obvious." Ashleigh pointed out; pulling the sleeves of her panda hoody over her hands.

"It's chilly in here." Pansy muttered through chattering teeth.

"Yeah a bit." Draco mumbled.

"So, how was your detention?" Ashleigh asked.

"Same old. Well –ish, we had a laugh really."

"Oh really?" Ashleigh's eyebrows rose.

"Okay, …We…"

"You …?"

"We kissed…" his eyes shifted downwards towards the table.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Pansy yelled, so loud the whole of Scotland probably heard her.

"Shh." Ashleigh hissed at Pansy, glancing round the hall at the people staring. "How did it happen?" She asked, turning Draco's head to look at her.

"Well, we were laughing about something, and it just happened…" His cheeks turned a pink colour against his pale skin.

"But- Her?" Pansy snarled through her teeth.

"It was her eyes!"

"Awww, I think it's sweet!" Ashleigh hit Pansy on the shoulder, quite roughly.

"I think it's disgusting… I can't believe you kissed a half blood Draco!"

"Oh you 'pure bloods'! Stop stereotyping people!" It took Ashleigh a lot of composure not to start crying, her eyes were tearing up and she was trying not to shout.

Ashleigh quickly stood, grabbing a slice of toast and walking out of the Hall, pulling her hoody closer around her.

"Oh well done Pansy!"

"You're just as bad, you're always calling Granger Mudblood!"

"That's different! Ebony's a Half Blood, not Muggle born!"

"Ashleigh's a Muggle born! How did she even get to be your friend, let alone in our house?"

"Because, she's cool, nowhere near as stuck up as Granger, and a lot more laid back than you!"

Draco stood up, stalking out of the hall, heading for the large oak doors, into the cold air. He walked over to the same spot that Ebony had napped yesterday, and began skimming stones over the lake. 30 minutes passed, when he heard footsteps approaching on the grass. He turned to see Potter and Weasley walking towards him.

"What do you want Potter?" he snarled.

"Malfoy, you watch it-" Ron started, but Harry held him back.

"We didn't realise it was you. We're used to seeing your hair slicked back."

"Well deal with it." He spat. Harry pulled his cloak close around his torso.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry mused, shivering himself.

"None of your business Potter. Why don't you piss off with your blood traitor friend, back to your Mudblood girlfriend?"

"Don't you dare insult Hermione! That's majorly hypocritical when everyone says you and that Clearwater are together, she's not exactly pure blood!" Ron started.

"Don't bring Ebony into this! We just had detention together!" Malfoy and Weasley were now nearly nose to nose, glaring like snakes and veins popping at the temple.

"Oh yeah? From what Pansy shouted this morning, that's not the case!"

"Ron, he's not worth it!" Harry grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him away.

**A/N- Hehe, yeah that was kinda short :') **


	8. 8 Advice from a Slytherin

Ashleigh pulled her black jumper over her head, hiding the shortness of her tie. Fixing up her fringe, she grabbed her wand, shoving it in her pocket and picked up her bright yellow spongebob backpack. She'd decided to skip breakfast that morning, and only had five minutes to get to her first class.

She arrived outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where she went and stood with Draco and Pansy. Ashleigh and Pansy had already gotten over the argument, but if they hadn't things would be pretty awkward for Draco. Umbridge ushered the kids into the classroom, and stood at the front of the room.

"Shh class. You will turn to page 53 and read through to page 60." The class quietened down and the noise was replaced by the rustling of book pages.

:::::::::::::::

Ashleigh began to head for the door, until she noticed Ebony through the corner of her eye. She followed close behind ebony and stopped her outside the classroom.

"Ashleigh?"

"Ebony, why have you become even more socially awkward all of a sudden?" Ashleigh asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it ebony- You're avoiding Draco at all costs. Don't lie to me, I can tell just by the way you're looking at me."

"Ok fine. But that doesn't mean anything… Things have just been awkward since the detention. I assume he told you what happened?"

"Oh… Now you've just indirectly told me what I needed to hear."

"Please-"

"If you like him just tell him Ebony! Even if it's not directly he needs to know. You'll find out if it's meant to be and you'll feel better if you get it off of your chest."

"I guess, but I don't know what to say…"

"Would you like me to do it?"

"No, I need to do it myself. I just don't know how yet."

"Ok…" There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you Ashleigh!" Ebony rand off leaving Ashleigh confused and alone on the spot. It was then she realised she was late for Transfiguration.

"Crap!" She cursed to herself running down the corridor in the same direction Ebony had just gone.


	9. 9 The Anonymous Gift

-Christmas day 10:00am- (There has been a couple of months, time skip.)

Draco woke up to a large pile of presents at the end of his bed. He guessed the majority were from his parents back at the manor. He started crawling towards his pile of presents and sat back up at the end of his bed. Yawning he started to open them all. Usually Draco spent Christmas with his family, but this year they were taking the opportunity to go on holiday, so Draco stayed at Hogwarts.

Ten minutes later there was a pile of odds and ends; surrounded by scraps of wrapping paper. Broomstick, books, sweets, you name it, it was there. But there was one gift that struck Draco as odd. It was rectangular and thin, and was solid to the touch. Draco ripped the paper off throwing it on the floor.

The rectangular object was a frame, made of painted black oak, that contained a painting. The painting didn't move like he expected, nor was there much special about it really. It was simply a couple holding hands in front of a glowing fiery sunset, flaming with oranges and pinks. On the back was a message that read:

'Draco,

I never would've imagined knowing you like this; and that makes me smile.'

It was written in neat old fashioned had writing, which conveyed grace and passion. The anonymous person had put a lot of thought into the gift. Draco placed the frame on his chest of drawers, and then threw the wrapping paper in the trash can. Grabbing a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans, he walked down to the common room, sitting down and began to scoff down the jelly beans deep in thought.

* * *

**A/N- was a quick chapter, kind of a filler I guess- but still it's not a tedious one is it? XD**


	10. 10 Slytherin Green Is The Colour Of Envy

It was now boxing day and Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, discussing what would make a good boxing day dinner.

"MMM, apple crumble," Goyle dribbled.

"That's not savoury!"

"Who said it had to be savoury?"

The argument was interrupted by Ashleigh entering the common room and sitting down next to Crabbe lazily, in her usual seat.

"What you lot arguing about now?" she asked, propping herself up against a fluffy green cushion.

"Food," Crabbe uttered in reply.

"Oh what a surprise," Ashleigh muttered sarcastically.

"What do you think would make a good boxing day dinner?" Goyle asked her.

In her head Ashleigh was screaming donuts, but she ignored the question.

"Who was the painting from?" Ashleigh gazed at Draco, who seemed a bit lost in thought.

"Umm, I don't know… How do you know about the painting?"

"Pansy told me."

"Oh." By this point the two other boys looked totally confused.

"You know it could actually be blindingly obvious." A vivid image flashed through her mind, of the raven haired girl he'd spent so much time with lately.

"-Not really… I don't see it."

"Well who's good at painting… and pretty friendly with you?"

"W-Well you are.."

Ashleigh burst out laughing.

"Sorry but it most definitely was not me!" She stood up, "I'm going upstairs, see you later," she launched herself up the stairs to find Pansy sitting in the bed next to hers, reading a book about dark arts.

"Hey how's it going?" Ashleigh asked, sitting down on her own bed.

"Meh."

"…Okay… Do you think it'll take long for Draco to figure out who the painter was?"

"God knows."

"What is up with chuuu?"

"Do you think he likes her too?"

"Uh- well I think so."

"She's not even pure blood though!"

"You and your blood! You think that just because both your parents are magic you're better than everyone else?"

"I'm one of the only full blood wizards remaining Ashleigh! The line is running out!"

"She's only half blood you know, she's not completely Muggle born!"

"Yeah. Unlike you! How did you even get into Slytherin let alone become a friend of Draco's?"

"Oh shut up Pansy! Just because you're jealous and can't accept they like each other!"

"I am not jealous! She just isn't his type!"

"Maybe that's a good thing!"

"No it's not. He's mixing with the wrong crowd!"

"So what, all his friends have to be Slytherins now?"

"How are you supposed to keep friends with someone from another house?"

"Quite easily actually. I would recommend it, but no one wants to be friends with a stuck up Slytherin like you. You give us a bad name!"

Ashleigh stormed out of the room, re-joining the boys.

"What's wrong?" Crabbe asked.

"That Pansy is bleeding hard work!"


	11. 11 Fate keeps us apart

"Ebony?" Luna edged up next to the closed curtains of the girls' bed, and peeked through. She was fast asleep.

"Ebony!" Luna took her arm and shook it, causing the girl to wake and almost scream when Luna's close face caught her off guard.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"It's getting late, I thought I should wake you up so you'd be able to get to sleep tonight."

"Uhh thanks."

Luna allowed Ebony to get out of bed, get dressed and then they went down to the Great hall for some brunch.

"I'm starving!" Luna exclaimed, digging into a plate of bacon and eggs like a savage dog. Ebony laughed and began eating too.

"So anyway, you've seemed a little down lately. What's wrong?" Luna said through a mouthful of egg white. Of course the dainty concern was still there in traces.

"Uh, boy trouble.."

"Ahh, the infamous problem so it seems…" She replied, somewhat more clearly after having swallowed her food. "Do you mind me asking who it is?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise," she said, doing the Muggle pinky swear Ebony had taught her and preparing to listen intently as she shoved some bacon into her mouth.

Ebony leaned forward and whispered, "It's Draco Malfoy…" Her cheeks tinged red.

"Aww that's sweet!" Luna mumbled through the bacon.

"Mmyea… but I don't know what to do…"

"You should just talk to him! Tell him how you feel and if he feels the same way then hey! You're in luck. But judging by the way he looks at you, I reckon you'll be fine," she smiled sweetly, and carried on eating.

"…Yeah thanks."

* * *

Ebony walked slowly through the corridor, running through different words in her head. She wanted to approach the situation properly, dropping less subtle hints but not too full on. She had to do this in a certain way or she was sure he'd be creeped out.

She could just start a conversation and tell him how she felt out right… but she was shy and wasn't sure if she'd end up chickening out. Or maybe she could ask Ashleigh to tell him… No, that wouldn't be right. She had to do it herself. Ebony was so lost in thought, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. There was a huge area of wet floor which Filch has just cleaned. Of course, Ebony being Ebony slipped, and having no co-ordination managed to catch her leg on a suit of armour, and bang her head on the floor. She felt her leg snap slightly, and an excruciating pain for a few seconds before passing out.

* * *

**A/N- well... that was cliché... but I needed it for the story to progress so, feel free to throw some pie or something at me hehe ^^"**


	12. 12 'I love you'

Ebony woke up, breathing in that clean yet horrid smell of a hospital. She was in the hospital wing, which was quiet and pretty much abandoned due to it being the Christmas holidays. Her leg was in a cast, and there were stitches on her forehead. Now that she came to think about it, her head really hurt.

She must have bruised it as well as cut it, as it felt like she may have gotten a concussion. Ebony felt weight on her other leg, the sort of weight she woke up to on Christmas morning when there was a stocking on her bed.

It was a box; about the same size as a binder and was red. She reached forward holding it so she could read the writing. It was a box of posh wizard chocolates, imported from Belgium. There was a note on top; it read:

_Ebony I love you, and have only just come to realise it. _

_When you get better, and you're allowed out of here, I promise_

_to prove it to you. _

_From Anon. _

The handwriting was scruffy; just like a typical boy's. But ebony had never paid attention to anyone's writing before. She sat back and mused over the possibilities. But the only person she could think of was- NAH she must be fooling herself. Maybe she had made up all of that body language in her head.. or was just getting her hopes up. But she had to wait and see.


	13. 13 Confrontation

It had been about a week or so and Ebony was long finished in the hospital wing. Her leg was in a cast for the time being, but she knew it wouldn't be long, as far as Madam Pomfrey's skill was concerned.

It was a Saturday afternoon; just gone 1, and Ebony was sitting with Luna in one of the largely decorated blue towers in the quidditch pitch. Today the pair of friends were watching the Ravenclaw team practice for their upcoming match against Hufflepuff. Ebony wasn't all that into sports before she knew about magic, and still wasn't now, but she still enjoyed watching the odd school match. She knew Ravenclaw had a good chance of beating Hufflepuff this year.

Just as one of the chasers shot past her, quaffle in hand, an owl came gliding down towards them. It stopped abruptly and perched on the wooden bench next to her. A note was in it's beak, and it edged forward to pass her the note.

Unfolding it, she skimmed the words written down quickly, Luna over her shoulder.

_I heard you finally recovered and got out of that_

_Hospital wing. This means you can meet up with me _

_now right? I hope you will, because I don't want to be stood _

_up this afternoon. It'd be great if you could meet me by the willow_

_tree at the lake 5:30 this evening._

_Hope to see you later,_

_Anon. _

The writing was that same scrawl as before, so Ebony could tell it was the same person sending her the note.

"Oh, that's so cute, Ebony!" Luna exclaimed as she glanced up at Ebony.

"Yeah, I just hope it's who I think it is…"

"Well you'll find out later won't you!" She smiled, turning back to watch the Ravenclaw players whiz around on their brooms.

* * *

The time was around 5:28, and Ebony was just leaving the great oak doors from the entrance hall to walk down to the lake. She felt a wave of nervousness wash over her, worried about who was waiting for her, and what they might want or say.

When she finally approached the lake area, she could see a tall boy, standing beneath the willow tree. First glance all she could see was that he had white blonde hair, as he was facing out onto the lake. This deepened her hope that it was the boy she hoped it would be.

Finally approaching the boy, she coughed; announcing her presence.

"Umm, hello," She said nervously glancing the boy up and down as he turned to face her.

It was Draco Malfoy.


	14. 14 Come To Hogsmeade With Me?

"Umm, hello," She said, nervously looking him up and down.

He was wearing a bright, Slytherin green t-shirt, and black skinny jeans.

"Hi," was all he said, smiling at her warmly, lighting up his usually cold, grey eyes.

He sat down softly on the grass, patting the spot beside him as if motioning for her to follow suit. She did so, and stared out over the lake, watching the small ripples created by the light breeze.

"I'm glad you came, I was worried you wouldn't want to…" he said, skimming a pebble over the surface of the water.

"I-It's okay. I kind of had guesses, well I s-suppose more sort of h-hopes that it was you…"

"You did?" He said, looking at her with shining eyes.

"Y-yes." She averted her eyes away from him, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"Well, I guess it's time to face the music," Draco turned to look back to the water, "It's only fair that I say this to you through spoken words and not writing…"

Ebony giggled, "Especially as your hand writing is dreadful!"

He playfully hit her when she said this, "Hey! I tried didn't I?"

"Yes, it was cute," She laughed, turning to look at him now, still evading eye contact.

"Well," He sighed, "Here goes."

He turned his whole body round now to face her, so as to show her properly that he really and truly meant what he was about to say.

"Ebony, I love you…" He said, looking into her eyes, his own steely as if to hide his concern that she would not feel the same way.

"I-I love you too Draco…" She replied, now looking him in the eyes; watching as he relaxed from his tense state.

"I can't believe this is finally happening…" he said in happy disbelief; standing up and holding his hand out for her to take.

She took it and he pulled her up from the floor, keeping her hand in his own afterwards.

"So, I was wondering… would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?"

She took a moment to think about what she was doing.

"Yes, that sounds as though it'll be fun!" She exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Good," He smiled back, "I'll meet you at the entrance to the dungeons at ten o'clock, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked back up to the castle hand in hand, until they reached their point for departure. Ebony went away that evening feeling elated. She couldn't wait for next Saturday now!


	15. 15 First Date

Ebony woke at nine the next Saturday morning, excited as ever. She had only had a few hours of sleep due to not being able to stop thinking about what would happen today. She got out of bed and began to dress herself; in a pair of black skinnies with blue canvases, a wizard band t-shirt and a large blue hoody. Feeling content she'd be warm enough in the winter weather, Ebony exited the common room and walked down to the great hall for some breakfast.

Luna was already there, sitting alone with a copy of the 'Quibbler', reading it upside down. This made Ebony smile as she sat down and grabbed a slice of buttered toast.

"Anything interesting in there, Luna?" Ebony asked before munching on her toast.

"Oh yes! There's a very interesting article my father wrote about wrackspurts in this edition, I'll let you read it when you get back from your date!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh that sounds interesting," She lied through her teeth, "What have you got planned for today?"

"I'm meeting Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville! We're going to the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes! I love their sweets!"

"Sounds like fun," She mused, grabbing another slice of toast.

"Are you excited for your date with Malfoy?" Luna asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, but nervous too… If something goes wrong we might never speak again," She worried.

"I think it will be fine. You two seem to suit each other so well, so If anything goes wrong it'll be a massive shame." She smiled, standing up.

"You off already?"

"Yes, I'm going to meet the others on the seventh floor, see you later, and have fun!" She said, grabbing her quibbler and skipping off towards the entrance hall.

Ebony silently chuckled as she watched her friend merrily skip away. It was almost impossible for Luna's happiness not to rub off on you. She stood; ready to head off to the entrance of the dungeons. She was slightly scared because she knew the Slytherins hung around there, and they hated her.

Well, she had to go eventually… So she walked off along the Great hall, and out to the entrance of the dungeons, leaning against the large stairs that led to the grand staircase. After two minutes or so, Draco appeared, quite like herself in black skinnies, except with a bright green hoody, not a blue one.

"You look pretty," he told her, looking her up and down.

"Umm thanks," she said eyeing her own clothes, "But I look no different to normal…"

"And you normally look pretty," he said smiling to her, whilst motioning with his hand towards the queue that was forming in the entrance hall.

They both walked over there, and joined the back of the queue. Some of the other Ravenclaw and Slytherin students could see that they were together, and were giving them those weird stares that make a person conscious of themselves. But neither one of them seemed to care. Filch stood at the head of the queue checking the students' names off of his list as they left the entrance hall.

After a good lone fifteen minutes, the two were finally at the front of the queue.

"Names?" Filch grunted at them.

"Ebony Clearwater, and Draco Malfoy," Draco hastily replied.

A grunt was all the reply they got, so they exited the large oak doors and walked down the grounds towards the gates.

When they finally got there, they exited the gates, and looked around for a second at the available thestral pulled carriages. The only one with spaces enough for the both of them just so happened to have Potty, Mudblood, Weasel, Loony and Big Ears sitting in it. Ebony started towards it, seeing it as their only option, ushering a reluctant Draco to join her.

They all sat on the carriage in awkward silence on the way there, the couple earning the odd smile and glance from Luna. When they eventually arrived at Hogsmeade, the two couldn't get away faster, due to the fact that Malfoy knew he was going to burst any moment if he didn't insult the 'Golden Trio'.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't think-"

"It's fine. It's not exactly your fault that we had to share a carriage with them…" Draco interrupted her.

"I know, but-"

"Shh, it's fine. Now let's stop standing round like lemons, and go somewhere!" he laughed; smiling and taking her hand, he led her towards the Three Broomsticks.

When they were finally inside, with a glass off butterbeer each, they felt a lot more content. They were sitting in a small booth seat in the corner of the room, and none of the other students around were disturbing them.

"I would've taken you to Madam Puddifoot's but, it's filled with kids looking like they're eating each other's faces off, and it's always cramped…"

"It's okay, I know a couple of people who have been there and I never liked the sound of it," she said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Well that's okay then!"

"Haha, yep," she said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Well, since it's our first date, let's get to know each other a bit better!" he said, sending a cheesy grin her way.

"Haha, but what would we talk about?"

"I don't know, whatever you want I suppose…"

"Let's play 10 questions!"

"…10 questions?"

"Yes! It's a Muggle game, where we ask each other 10 things we want to know, and we answer them truthfully," she explained, blushing slightly.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea. You go first."

"At asking questions or answering them?"

"Answering them!"

"Okay, start the questions then!" she said, feeling the red from her cheeks going down.

"Okay, first question- where do you live?"

"I live in Kent…" she replied a look of interest on her face.

"Okay, question two- what's your favourite colour?"

"That's easy: blue!"

"Interesting," he chuckled; eyeing her jumper, "what's your favourite subject?"

"Erm… charms!"

Draco looked her over silently, chuckling to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he received a stern look as he thought of another question, "If you had to be put in any other house than Ravenclaw, which would you choose?"

"..Gryffindor," she said reluctantly, knowing he'd be disappointed.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I'm not pure blood, so I can't be in Slytherin, and Hufflepuffs are boring! That counts as a question by the way!"

"Okay!" he laughed, "Question six- what is your favourite quidditch position?"

"I'd be keeper."

"Seven- Which quidditch team do you support?"

"I don't support any team because I'm not really into quidditch. Erm, Holyhead Harpies?"

"Ooh, bad choice!" he joked, "right, number eight- what's your favourite Muggle item?"

"Wow, that's a weird question… I like laptops…"

"What's a laptop?"

"It's hard to explain, maybe I'll show you one day…" she giggled at his confused face.

"Next question… favourite food?"

"Pizza!"

"Last question, what's your favourite animal?"

"Elephants, they're so smart!"

"That's a slightly strange choice, but fair enough… I guess it's my turn," he said, draining his glass of butterbeer.

"One- where do YOU live?"

"I live in Wiltshire," he smiled at her as she finished the last of her butterbeer.

"Can you get me another butterbeer?" she giggled, suggesting that was one of her questions.

"Yes, I can," he grinned, standing up; grabbing her glass.

"Good answer!" she winked at Draco as he walked over to the counter to order another two butterbeers.

When he came back, he set the glasses on the table, gently brushing her hand in the process. This made her blush, and he smirked at the fact.

"Question three," she winked, "what's YOUR favourite colour?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's green."

She laughed, "Yes, I should've known."

"What's your favourite book?"

"I don't really read," he said with a frown on his face.

"Fair enough… Question Five- What house would YOU be in if it weren't Slytherin?" she eyed Draco carefully now, knowing this would be a hard question.

He sat in thought for a few seconds before finally coming to a conclusion.

"Ravenclaw." He smiled at her now, wondering what she'd think was the reason he picked it.

"Care to explain?"

"Okay, but like with you, it counts as a question," he said, slightly edging closer to her on the seat without her noticing, "Gryffindor has all the people I hate in it, and like you said, Hufflepuff is boring. But you're in Ravenclaw, which gives it a million times more appeal."

"Because that's not cheesy sounding at all!" she giggled, receiving a playful smack from the boy next to her.

"Question Seven; what's your favourite subject?"

"Potions" came the fastest reply so far.

"Favourite quidditch team?"

"Okay, don't tell anyone I support the same team as.. _Weasley,_" he spat, "But Chudley Canons."

She giggled at his shame in supporting the same team as her friend Luna's new acquaintance Ron, whilst trying to think of a new question.

"Would you rather, wrestle a Lion, or fight You Know Who?"

This question startled Draco for a second, and he had to think about what he would say carefully.

"Well err, I'd take the lion please… There's a chance I might get out of that alive!" they laughed it off; Draco smiling as their eyes met, "One more question…"

"Yeah… Why do you like me?" she looked at him with interest now, seeing how he'd wriggle his way out of this.

"Well that's easy. I love everything about you," he grinned at her earning a laugh, "you're beautiful, and you have such a sweet personality."

Ebony's cheeks flushed a slight red, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, but it's not true" she whispered.

"Don't ever say that!" he replied, drawing the line as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

* * *

The two stood at the entrance hall, saying their goodbyes.

"I had loads of fun today" Ebony said shyly, looking up slightly in order to make eye contact with the taller blonde.

"So did I," he smiled, and leant closer to her so that their lips were close together, and only she could hear him, "Can I see you again tonight?"

"You mean, after hours?" She whispered back.

"Yeah… If it's okay with you," he replied.

"As long as we don't get detention again!" she exclaimed quietly.

"We won't, I'll make sure of it. Meet me on the first floor by the entrance?"

"Okay," she whispered back, as he moved to kiss her on the cheek before pulling away.

"See you soon!" he shouted slightly as he walked swiftly away towards the dungeons.

Ebony turned to see Luna approaching her.

"How was the date?" she asked happily, with a wide smile on her face.

"It was great, I'm seeing him again really soon," she smiled reaching to give her friend a hug.

"That's good to hear!"

"How was your day?"

"It was great! Neville bought me some candy, it was so sweet!" she exclaimed.

This made Ebony smile as they both returned to the Ravenclaw common room; Luna skipping like the optimistic girl she was.

Ebony loved her friend more than she realised; laughing as she ran alongside the skipping blonde.


	16. 16 See You Soon

**A/N- This is officially the last chapter of this fic, which makes me sad but happy at the same time o.e Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. **

**Here's a fanart I drew :3 - .com/#/d473z95 (copy and paste it :L)  
**

**Ebony's POV**

Ebony got up from her bed quietly, and softly drew the cerulean blue hangings around her four poster. It was late night, and Ebony had promised to meet Draco. She had no idea how she was going to get down to the first floor without being seen by some paintings or someone who would brag on her, but at this point she didn't particularly care if anyone caught her and gave her another detention. Especially if it was with Draco; that way she definitely didn't care.

It was chilly in the castle. It was still mid-winter, and it wasn't exactly like there was any heating in an old, wizarding castle. She debated with herself over wearing her hoodie, until finally deciding not to, she'd just change into a long sleeved shirt. So she pulled on a long sleeved black t-shirt and put on some slipper boots, keeping on her blue striped pyjama bottoms. It wasn't exactly presentable, but it was comfortable.

She quickly made her way out of the common room, and quietly as she could, she ran down to the first floor.

**Draco's POV**

Draco stood up from the black leather sofas, making out like he was going to bed. He said goodnight to his friends and went up to the dormitories. There he changed out of the skinny jeans he was wearing, and pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms. They were much more comfortable, and he had to admit, he didn't like people commenting on the fact he looked 'emo' or 'scene' in them. He just liked them, and that was it.

He climbed onto his bed, hiding inside the hangings until he was confident everyone had come up and settled down. The lights in the room were no longer on anyway, and he couldn't see the fire burning in the centre of the room; so Draco took that sign as a good to go.

He quickly made his way down the stone steps, only to be stopped in the middle of the common room by Ashleigh. She was the only person who remained in the room, and it looked like she was just off to bed herself now.

"What are you doing, Draco?" she asked, a slight smile in her voice.

"S'none of your business," he smirked and poked his tongue out at his friend.

"I expect whatever it is, it isn't anything good," she smiled at him now, brushing her black hair out of her face, "but I suppose you have a good reason."

"Yeah, I do have a good reason. A very good one. But why are you still up so late?" he motioned to the empty room around him whilst saying this, to emphasise the point that everyone else had gone to bed.

"I was drawing. You know me; I get very carried away when I start one. Became completely unaware of the time I suppose."

He chuckled at her, before walking to the door. He stopped and turned to her just before he left.

"If you must know, I'm meeting Ebony. Now you should go to bed, you look tired."

**Ashleigh's POV**

And with that he walked out the door leaving a very startled, but smug Ashleigh standing alone in the common room. She had noticed that Draco seemed to have changed a lot since he'd become infatuated with the Ravenclaw.

_Thank you, Ebony. _

She turned away from the now empty spot that Draco had just been standing in, and ran up to her own dormitory, yawning widely.

**Ebony's POV**

Ebony had just arrived at the door for the first floor corridor when she saw Draco approaching her from a lower staircase. Upon his approach she smiled widely, which made Draco very content. His presence made her happy, which was good.

"You came." Draco said, smiling to her.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend more time with you," she replied, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I think that's sweet."

"So where are we going?" she asked, the confused tone apparent in her voice. She was very curious as to what was in store for her tonight.

"To the astronomy tower," he smirked at her, seeing the slightly shocked look on her face.

_All the way up there?_

"W-why?"

"You'll find out when we get there," he answered her question, "Come on then," and with that he took her hand, quietly running with her to the astronomy tower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;

After a lot of running and hiding in the shadows when they say ghosts, the couple finally arrived in the astronomy tower. They were right at the top, the highest point in the whole castle.

It was a surprisingly clear night considering the time of year, and there so many stars up in the Scottish sky. Now Ebony could see why he'd bought her up here.

_It's the most romantic place in the castle! Kinda soppy, but cute!_

She shivered, as a wave of the cool, night air rushed over the parapet. Draco observed this with concerned, grey eyes, feeling slightly guilty as he had his green hoodie and she only had on a t-shirt. Hastily, the boy pulled the hoodie off, handing it to his new girlfriend.

"N-no, you need to keep it on, it's cold up here."

"Exactly, that's why I'm giving it to you. You'll catch a cold."

"But so will you-"

"Please put it on, Ebony!" he said, with a slight angry tone to his voice.

She reluctantly pulled the Slytherin's hoodie over her head, the sleeves slightly too large. It was soft and very warm, and although she wouldn't admit it, she was glad he had lent it to her. He didn't really even look all that cold anyway.

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He didn't even hesitate at that moment to pull her into a cuddle, cradling the girl to him to protect her even further from the cold.

_He's so sweet; I wish everyone could see this side of him!_

Ebony snuggled her head further, right into his neck, breathing in his smell and placing her arms round his neck to pull him closer. This moment was perfect, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

There were a few moments of silence, whilst they stood there in an embrace, before Draco slightly pulled away, only to cup his hands on her face. Slowly he guided his lips to hers; kissing her gently. Ebony felt her eyes close, as she kissed him back. They slowly moved their lips together, not going too fast; savouring the moment. And then they pulled apart for breath.

_Wow._

"I love you Ebony," he whispered into her ear, gently brushing a strange of her blue fringe behind her ear.

"I love you too Draco" she whispered in return, pulling him close to her again.

**Draco's POV**

_That, was, amazing. _

"I love you too Draco" was all he longed to hear as she pulled him close to her body again.

He didn't need his hoodie right now, he didn't care about the cold at all and her body heat was keeping him warm. He placed his arms around her waist again, nuzzling his face into her soft hair. He breathed in its smell, trying to work out what fragrance was in her shampoo. His thinking was interrupted when she spoke,

"The stars are so beautiful," she buried her own face into his chest, "thank you for bringing me here tonight Draco, I know I won't regret having come here."

"And I won't regret bringing you here," he mumbled into her hair, but she still heard him.

And they stayed like this for the next half an hour, cuddling in the starlight.

_What IS it about her?_

Draco smiled. He didn't need to pick on the Gryffindors, or the first years anymore to feel satisfied, he just needed her.


End file.
